


Indefatigable

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>indefatigable: adjective; indəˈfadəɡəb(ə)l; incapable of being tired out; not yielding to fatigue; untiring. early 17th century: from French, or from Latin indefatigabilis, from in- ‘not’ + de- ‘away, completely’ + fatigare ‘wear out.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>a quickie for the evening readers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indefatigable

John watched him from the couch. Back and forth he paced, one theory, then another, a sip of tea, bite of toast, more pacing, more mumbling. He truly was indefatigable. Tirelessly he worked until eventually he would drop like a stone. 

"Sherlock?"

"Sherrrrrrlock!"

"Mmmmm?...Oh. John, why are you still awake?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't."

"Damn....I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I promised you last time - I'd sleep every twelve hours, while on a case, at least a nap. C'mon, love, time for bed."

Sherlock pulled John off the couch, and half-carried/dragged him to their bedroom.

"I'm so tired, love. I don't know howyou............"

"Good night, sweet prince." Sherlock undressed and slid in behind John, keeping his promise.


End file.
